Lovely Bella
by luckyflute19
Summary: Bella is Aro's daughter, and starts hanging out with Edward. He teaches her how to hunt animals and she teaches him how to be a vampire because Edward is not that old. They slowly fall in love. summary is bad, story is better, promise, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so the Cullens are all vampires by 1928. But Edward really is bitten the same day and time as the book. 1918. just in case you get confused.**

**BPOV(BELLA)**

I was walking down the street when I saw something shiny around the corner. It grabbed my attention so I decided to go see what it was. It was dark outside, but not yet fully night time. As I got closer I could see the object more clearly, and pretty soon, I could see the full shape of it. Only, it wasn't an object, it was a person. Only that her skin was sparkling like a thousand crystal diamonds. It was a her, that was certain; her hair waved to the middle of her back. Her shape curved in a way that belonged to a model. She was tall, maybe three inches taller than me, and I was five foot two inches. I stopped walking. Was it her skin that was shining? Was that what caught my attention? The sun was still up and the only place that there was light, was where she was standing. Was she even human or was I going crazy? I caught my breath and she turned around and met my eyes. They were red! Dark red. With some black on the edges. I turned around and started running back home. I was scared stiff, though. So I couldn't run fast. She caught up to me in a second and then she said "You saw me in the sun." and that was it I saw her head bend over my neck and felt her teeth bite into my soft skin.

I jumped. My breathing was wild and I couldn't calm myself down. _It was only a dream_. I told myself. But it wasn't only a dream, it was my past. My story of becoming a vampire. Nothing was right. I kept daydreaming about clothes and shoes, and the next thing I knew, I was having a nightmare. I can't sleep, but daydreaming is close enough. It could go anywhere, from shopping to killing people.

It was spring of 1928. I had been a vampire for 200 years now. I was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. I closed the book and left it on the couch. I didn't feel like reading lately. I heard my name.

"Bella," Jane said. "Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

"I _am_ pale, you idiot"

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Jane was my best friend, and also my guard. We fight a lot, but we never really care. She was my guard because Aro was my father. Not biologically, but he found me, and he took care of me like a father. So he decided he would adopt me. There were no papers that said he adopted me, but he did. He was like the king and could do whatever he wanted, and I was like the princess of the earth, because vampires ruled humans. Sulpicia was my mom; Aro's wife.

"I was just daydreaming again, having flashbacks."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know how you hate flashbacks. You should stop daydreaming then."

I shook my head, trying to forget about it. " Don't worry about it, it was just a dream,"

She just kept looking at me.

I sighed, "What?" I knew she wanted something.

"Aro wants to see you," she said

"I'll be right there," I told her.

I prepared my mind for possible outcomes. I entered the study, hoping it was good news.

"You wanted to see me, father?" I wasn't allowed to call him Aro.

"Uh, Yes, lovely Bella. I wanted to inform you of something. Not something bad, but something that will be very weird to you, my daughter."

"What is it? I can take it father. Don't worry about me."

He hesitated. "One of my young friends wants to come for a visit. He wants to say "hi" to me and to you. I told him to come alone, but he insisted on bringing his whole coven so we could meet."

"Oh, father, that is excellent news! I was getting bored. Now, I'll have someone to talk to that I don't know anything about!"

"Well, yes. But…These vampires that are coming are different than us, different and special in many ways."

I glared at him, "What do you mean different, aren't they vampires?"

"Yes, but they see things differently than us. They only drink animal blood, resisting human blood and blending in with them like a family during the day. There are seven of them. And my young friend Carlisle, is a doctor for the humans, he can barely smell the human blood. Now Bella, be careful not to stare at their weird eye colors. Can you make them feel welcome when they arrive? For me? Please my lovely Bella, don't disappoint me, and make father proud." He smiled.

I was in shock. How could anyone live without human blood? And living with _seven_ people, would be hell. I only see like four people a day. At the most ten.

I whispered, "wow. Sure I guess. I think it will be hard to make them feel comfortable but I'll try."

"Thank you, my lovely daughter. I knew you would make me proud."

They all arrived two hours later. I was playing chess with Felix, so I missed their arrival.

"Oh," I screamed. "What now, Felix? I told you I'd beat you…AGAIN! I was so happy I had beat him two times in a row.

" Lovely Bella," He sounded mad and embarrassed. Everyone called me 'Lovely Bella'. It was a rule. Only Jane could call me 'Bella'. And Aro and Sulpicia. "It doesn't count if you cheat."

"Yes it does, I—"

"Bella," Aro shouted at me. And I saw that there were people behind him.

"Sorry, father," I whispered. I got up from where I was sitting. When I saw their faces when they entered, their eyes were different. They were golden. Like butterscotch.

"Carlisle, I would like you to meet my lovely daughter Bella," Aro gestured toward me, and I went forward to meet him. Jane came along, she was my shield.

I smiled politely, and shook hands with Carlisle.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lovely Bella," Carlisle said.

"Nice to meet you, too." I shook hands with the rest of them, avoiding glaring instead of looking. I greeted them all, and when I came to someone that had really long blonde hair, I noticed her shoes.

I gasped and put a hand on my mouth. "You have the same shoes that I have," I told her. They were light blue heels, with golden patterns around it. The strap was gold, too. Then I noticed something. I could smell it. "Oh, but yours are fake. You see," I said pointing to my shoes, "mine are pure gold, and real blue ink paint. Yours aren't, I can smell them." The boy that I hadn't shook hands with, giggled. His hair was reddish-brown.

The blonde girl got mad, and was about to punch me, to fast for me to stop. All of a sudden, she was screaming with agony. I looked over to Jane.

"Jane, stop!," but she wouldn't stop. So I decided to interfere. I stretched out my shield to the blonde and she was suddenly calm. I kept it on her just in case. I glared at Jane.

"Bella, she was going to hurt you!"

"I can defend myself, thank you very much," I said through my teeth.

"Enough," Aro interrupted. "Rosalie I am so sorry about that. But you shouldn't have tried to punch my daughter," He pointed out. He turned to Carlisle, "I am so sorry about that. It won't happen again. Now, should we tour the castle?" He said, and walked out the room, and they all followed him. Rosalie, giving me a nasty look before leaving.

I turned to Jane and glared at her.

**EPOV(EDWARD)**

When we left the room, I stayed behind the door, listening to what Lovely Bella and Jane were talking about. I couldn't read Lovely Bella's mind, just like Carlisle predicted. It was so frustrating.

"…because I don't want to, now I will most likely get in trouble. Thanks a lot. _I _was supposed to tour them around our home."

"Bella," she didn't address her 'lovely Bella', why? "What would you have told me if I let her punch you? You're not even trained because of me. That's why I'm here."

"Okay, I'll admit it. I would have yelled at you if she punched me. There, happy? I said it. I'm going to go practice my shield in the practice room."

"Bella, Aro probably already locked you out, you know him."

"Then, I'll go anywhere, if it gets me alone!," she screamed.

I heard footsteps, and so I pretended I was looking around.

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry, do you need any help?"

Her smile was so beautiful.

"Not really," I admitted. " I was just looking around."

"Oh," she said again. "well, I guess I'll see you later."

She started walking away, "Lovely Bella," I said.

She turned around, "Yes?"

"Could you show me around? It's okay if you don't want to, but I—" I sounded so stupid.

"Sure," she said. "Come with me first." And she turned around and disappeared. I couldn't move, she was an angel. "Are you coming?" she had come back.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you." And I followed her around the complicated, creepy palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. The Castle Tour**

**BPOV(Bella's)**

Edward followed me through the castle, glancing at the ancient walls and the ancient decorations on it. A couple times, I could see him glancing at me! And every time I checked, I caught him glancing my way. I took a very simple but long route to my destination, so that Edward could look around. When I got to the garden, I told him about all of the plants there, while I watered them. Again. I told him about the different types and their purposes behind them. Our garden didn't have regular old, boring plants. It had plants that didn't exist anymore, and that no one knew even existed.

"This one here," I pointed to the plant I was talking about. It was a very complex, with green and purple leaves sticking out of the branches that were only about as thick as a stick of led pencil, but the branches were wood, like the trunks of trees. It was hard and almost impossible to break for a human, but for vampires, it was very, very, very easy to break into pieces. "Was said to be formed in the Greek times, inside a volcano. It was rooted in the very center, where the lava couldn't reach it. You see, that's where it got the orange leaves that are sticking form the roots. Heidi found it, and brought it to Aro about five hundred years ago. It's one of my favorites."

"Very interesting," He said. "I can tell you like nature and plants a lot." He walked to the little pond in the middle of the garden. He leaned in, looking at his reflection.

"Not that much," I said in the same tone, "I just have a lot of free time on my hands, and Aro has a lot of books on plants. You see, I like to read." I walked down the path, pretending to look for a plant that had not been watered yet.

"The garden is very pretty," He concluded.

"Yes," I replied, looking at the pond. "It is the one place where I can feel truly alone. It is a comforting place." I confessed.

There was a moment of silence. He looked at me, then. Locking his eyes with mine. It was impossible to look away.

After a while, I tore my eyes from his, not wanting a further relationship. I knew his type. They were all the same: Shy, gentlemen like, nice, sweet… After a while, they started going in deeper. That was when I stopped. I wasn't ready yet.

"Would you like a tour around the castle?" I asked him, not knowing what to do next.

"Y-yes," he replied, and he shook his head, like if he was trying to clear out something. He smiled a crooked smile at me. It was dazzling. "let's go," He said in his perfect velvet voice.

I smiled back. Man, even his smile was attracting. He was the perfect example of dazzling.

**EPOV(Edward)**

She showed me her home, a smile on her face. She looked proud of her home, I could tell. She was like an open book, so easy to read, even though I couldn't read her thoughts. She was caught up in the histories and explanations behind everything we passed. I listened, just in case. The way she said everything, made it more interesting than it really was. I could tell she knew everything about the castle because either she was forced by her father Aro, or she toured people every time someone came. I didn't interrupt her much, just a few questions so that I looked interested in her stories. One time, she wasn't talking, so I asked.

"Is there any history on this side of the castle?" I asked. We were upstairs in the highest floor, in the south corner of the castle.

"Yes," she replied.

She didn't explain it though.

"Well," I asked her, "What is it? Is it a secret?" I looked at her straight in her eyes. She knew that I knew that she was keeping something from me.

She sighed, finally giving in. "It's just too painful to walk around here, it would even be more painful if I told its history." She confessed.

There was something she wasn't telling me. "I can tell there's more…"

She suddenly stopped and turned around to face me. She looked annoyed… and in pain. "look," she was insulted, "If you're so interested in knowing the history, then go ask someone else to tell you. I can't do it, okay? I'm sorry for the inconvenience," She said the last part through her teeth. She left then, disappeared in less than a millionth of a second. How had I offended her? Ugh, it was so inconvenient to not be able to hear her thoughts. I hated it.

I hope I didn't ruin it. She was so nice to me, I shouldn't have insisted her on telling me. I was an idiot.

I ran through the castle, following her scent. It was still very fresh. It stopped at a big, enormous, expensive looking door. It must be her room. It smelled like her strongly.

I heard someone approaching, it was Felix. He saw my expression, and said, "Let her alone for a while. She needs some rest." I heard his thoughts, he had heard our argument. His face looked sad and disappointed.

"What is it?" I asked him, anxious.

"Let's go talk outside," he suggested, glancing towards Bella's room.

"You made her remember her past. You see, a long time ago, she was madly in love. She was soon engaged to Aro's cousin. They were really happy together. One day, he got mad at her for hugging another guy, his enemy. And you know how vampires get, he locked her up in the south part of the castle. The doors and walls here are vampire resistant. Everybody was solving the problem with the immortal children. The wives had secretly gone out shopping in Paris. No one was home. She was stuck there for about half a year. When Aro came back, he heard he movement where she was laying. He got her out of there, and she was dry sobbing for the next day. She explained everything to Aro, and he tracked his cousin down. He was sad to see him loose his life, but he had to be destroyed. Bella dry cried for about a week nonstop. She had found her true other half. Ever since then, she can't seem to look at a single man without remembering pain." Felix explained.

I shivered._ Poor Bella. She had gone through hell. What would she think of me when we locked eyes? I hope I didn't upset her that bad. I am an idiot. _While I thought about this, Felix and I walked back to the castle, where there had been endless pain at some point for everyone that lived there.

* * *

**Please Review! I need them to keep going! What do you think should happen next? :)**

P


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**** Sorry if this isn't what you where looking for. I just had to add this chapter. It seemed like the perfect spot. Besides, everybody needs some shopping time with you know who! Bella needed a break from Edward for a little while!**

**3. Shopping**

**BPOV( Bella's)**

I stared at nothing, seeing nothing. I had been locked in my room for about a whole day now. It was too painful to look at his face again. It reminded me of my past for some strange reason. I tried to tune him out of my head, but it didn't work. It seemed that my brain didn't want to forget about him or about his face or his lovely velvet voice.

But I still asked myself how I could stand to start falling for someone again. In true love. I barely knew him, and it seems like an old family friend. It was strange. I couldn't keep away from him for too long. I could only stand a day.

After that horrible day locked in my room, I went around the castle looking for him. I hoped that he hadn't left. He hadn't, I could smell his scent somewhere in the building. I walked slowly, even for a human, down the long corridors.

I wondered to myself. How could I stand staring at another man's eyes for so long when my true other half was not existing anymore? How could I get along so easily around him without having to think twice about what to say to him? How could I stand being around him? Why didn't I know the answers to my questions?

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see when someone collided with me. I went flying across the floor, breaking my seventh ipod in one month. Great, Aro would get mad.

I hadn't opened my eyes to see who it was. I just lay there, on the floor, never wanting to get up.

I put my hands on my face, covering my eyes, nose and mouth. I groaned.

"Lovely Bella, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going?" I recognized Alice's voice.

I didn't move.

She sighed.

I decided I should say something back. I didn't want to be rude. "It's okay. I only broke my ipod. Nothing major." I still had my hands on my face.

She gasped. I had to look then. Her eyes were wide open and her face shook with disapproval.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" I was getting panicky.

" Only? Nothing major?" She asked sarcastically. "Hey, do you have free time right now?"

I tightened my eyes, what was she getting at? "Sure," I lied, I had always been a terrible liar. She didn't notice. "Why do you ask?"

She grinned at me. "We are going shopping!" She squealed.

Shopping with Alice was definitely the wrong thing to do. She went to every store and every rack each store had. It was endless. When would it end?

She was as happy as a kid on Christmas morning. She made me try around fifty outfits in one store, and ended up buying around seventy outfits per store. When I thought that It was finally over, Alice dragged me to a shoe store. We bought one pair of shoes for every two outfits. After trying on endless shoes, I went an empty bench to sit down. She had rolled her eyes at me and grabbed me by the arm and towed me to the accessories department. We bought about five different accessories for each outfit. We had spent the whole day in the mall. We had gone to Paris, France. She had brought her Yellow Porsche, and we where there in no time. I didn't mind her driving, for I could run a hundred times faster than her car went. When we got home, she made me put on every single thing she bought for me. I insisted on returning her the money, but she didn't accept it. She said it was a gift.

We finished the next morning, putting everything in my closet. Alice took out a small wooden box from one of the fifty hundred bags. She handled it very carefully.

"Alice, When did you get that?" I asked, suspicious.

"When you where trying on some of the dresses." She answered without emotion, still holding and looking at the small wooden box.

"And what's inside it?"

She shrugged. "It's only nothing major," she said in the same tone she had used before.

"What?" I asked, her wording didn't make sense to me. Oh well, I would find out soon enough."

I heard a knock on my door. Alice didn't notice. Or didn't care.

"Come in," I said barely above a whisper, folding some of the jeans.

It was Heidi. "Lovely Bella," she said, a smile on her face, "food's ready."

Finally! I was thirsty. It had been a long week. We only got to drink one time per week. It was torture. But I also felt a little bad for the people I killed sometimes. "Yes! I'll be with you in a minute."

Heidi left. Disappearing in a second.

And then I remembered something. "Oh," I said. "I'm sorry, I forgot you were vegetarian."

"It's okay," she half smiled at me. "I'll see you later then." And with that, she disappeared into thin air.

I sighed. What was I going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! But I want more to keep going. If I don't get more than five, I'll think no one likes my story and delete it. Please feel free to add suggestions! I was going to add this later on, but I couldn't wait one more chapter. I'm sorry it's taking too long to update, but semester exams are in three weeks and I go to an advanced school, so I don't have too much time. But I'll try to be faster!**

**4. Hunt**

As I walked down the hall at vampire speed, I saw someone walking the opposite way.

It was Edward.

He stopped when he saw me, and smiled a crooked smile at me. Awe. It was so cute.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had some free time?" He asked, looking down.

When would I get some alone time? "Actually, I was going to go eat," I looked down too. "Why do you ask anyway?" I looked back up at him and he was staring at me.

"I thought that maybe we could…you know, hang out, talk for a while," it sounded like a question. He looked embarrassed for some reason. "But I can see you want to go eat." He looked down again, in disappointment.

I didn't want to let him down, so I quickly said something. "Well, maybe later…if it's okay with you?" I whispered.

His eyes brightened up. He looked around us to see if anyone was listening. "How would you like to go to dinner with me, instead?" He smiled. "I was going to head out and eat too?" he said that so low that I could barely hear him.

"Uh…do you mean go drink _animal_ blood?"

"Yeah." He admitted. "just for tonight, to see how you like it."

I stared down at the wooden floor. I shook my head.

"Come on, please? For me? Only once?" When I looked up, he was smiling his dazzling smile at me.

I gave in. I sighed. "Only once," I said in a very low voice only by reading my lips he would know what I said.

I took his hand that he offered me, and walked towards the forest, away from Volterra, away from my home and sweet dinner.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Edward. I was crouched ready to spring at the first animal I heard or smelled.

"Absolutely," he laughed. "just keep focused. I'll meet you here in about ten minutes. Are you ready?" He smiled.

I smiled, too. "Never been more ready in my life," I said sarcastically and I lunged at a mountain lion that was fifteen feet away.

It smelled bad, but it was something warm and edible. I sunk my teeth into its neck and sucked its blood. The animal was empty of blood in about two minutes.

Ugh. It was like tofu for a human, or like how I treated pickles as a human. Disgusting.

Oh well. I was doing this for him. After drinking a deer and a bear, I went back to meet Edward at the small meadow. He was already there, waiting for me.

I frowned at him when he smiled. "That was the most disgusting thing I've done in my existence." I yelled at him. I through myself at him, knocking us both to the grass. He looked shocked, scared and sad at the same time. I don't know how he managed that. I started smiling at him and he looked confused.

I put my lips to his throat, and kissed it. He suddenly put his arms around me and held me tighter to him. I looked at his face and he stared back at me. His eyes were a light golden color, and the purple bruises below his eyes were lighter. I saw my reflection in his eyes and saw that my eyes were orange. He suddenly smiled at me and I smiled back at him. I was about to say something but he touched his lips to mine and kissed me. It was sweet and warm. I kissed him back and we were rolling on the grass until I hit a tree trunk. He moved one of his hands from my waist to my leg and lifted it up. Then he put his other hand in my hair.

I pulled away, jumping back five feet. I felt my eyes were wide open and his expression said how I felt inside.

He sat up, and then stood up. I looked down at my feet.

"We should go now," I whispered.

"Lovel—" He started to say.

"Please, call me Bella."

"Bella," He said, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me…"

"Don't worry about it, I started it." I looked up into his eyes and he was looking at the tree I had left a dent in.

"Let's go back, someone might be wondering were we went," and he looked up at me. He slowly held out a hand for me to take.

I hesitated for a moment and then quickly walked over to him and took his hand.

We ran full speed, looking in each other's eyes the whole way, towards the castle. Where nothing had happened, and nothing would happen.

**Sorry, it was kind of short. But please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

When we got to the castle, I heard someone approaching us. It was Alice. She looked exited for some reason.

Edward just shook his head. And Alice was looking at our hands that were still entwined.

"What?" I asked them.

"Oh, nothing," Alice told me, still smiling. "Bella, I'm so happy to see your eye color," she looked down, trying to stop from laughing.

I had to go see Aro and tell him where I was. He was probably wondering where I was and with who.

"I'll see you guys later," I waved to Edward and Alice while I walked away. Edward had a confused expression on his face. I winked at him and he smiled.

I sped at vampire speed to Aro's study. He was standing in front of the fireplace with his arms crossed.

I walked up to him and gave him a friendly smile. "Hello, father," I hugged him. He seemed to soften up after that.

"Bella, I don't mind you going out with friends," he said, "but take Jane with you. She _is _your shield as much as you don't want her to.

"Oh, father," I shook my head and looked down. "Sometimes I just need time alone. Besides I am pretty safe without her, I have my powers," I pointed out to him. "Besides, I was safe with Edward. I know you trust the Cullens."

"Well…Only because you were with a Cullen, I will be okay with you being without your guard, Jane. Besides she is your friend. She gets too lonely these days."

"And you think that I don't get bored?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Just let it drop, Bella," he said and looked into my eyes. His eyes widened and he gasped. "Bella, what happened to your eyes?" He almost screamed.

Crap. I had forgotten completely about my eyes. I looked down, hoping he would let it go.

"Bella? What happened? Answer me!" He ordered me. He hadn't used that kind of tone on me for about two decades.

"I ate. That was all," I whispered.

At that moment, Edward entered the room. He probably heard our conversation. Of course he did.

"I hope you don't mind, but I asked Bella to go eat with me, just once. She accepted and we went to the forest just outside Volterra and ate. Well, we didn't really _eat _we drank animal blood. She was willing to go with me. And that's all that happened. Nothing more, and nothing less," Edward explained to Aro.

I looked at him with a surprised expression and he looked back and smiled at me his crocked smile.

I looked down, embarrassed. Just then, Aro started speaking, "Is this true Bella?"

I looked up at him straight in the eye and seriously said, "Yes father, it is true. Every word. Every word." I whispered the last part.

No one spoke for about an hour while Aro thought about it. I was about to leave the room when Aro started speaking again, "Very well then. I guess it doesn't hurt to try being vegetarian for one time. Like the old saying 'there's always a first time for everything'. But I do warn you both," he said pointing a finger at me then at Edward and then at me again. "Bella, I'd better not see or hear that you drank animal blood again, got it? It will ruin our reputation."

I felt like if I was hit by a truck(if I were human). Like if someone ripped my dead heart right out of my chest again. But this time, it hurt more, because I figured something out that I didn't know before. I hadn't lost my true other half centuries ago, he was just a guy I really liked. My true other half was standing across from me, looking deep into my eyes. He was the one, the one person(vampire) that I couldn't live without. The hole reason for my existence. If he died, then so did I. He was real, and I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

**Ohhh. What will happen now? Will Edward not want Bella anymore? Will Bella ignore Edward or will she tell him she loves him? What will Aro do? **

**I KNOW!!!!!!!! Please review or I won't continue writing this story, because I'll feel like no one reads it. How long does it take to click down below and add a comment or something?! Please Review! For Edward!!!!!!! Do it for Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all of my fans and reviews! You guys are awesome!!!!!!! Please review! To all of those that do review, thanks a bunch!!!! I want to make this story longer and add detail, so some parts aren't coming till later! I need a little bit of help. What should happen next? You guys are the readers, what would you like to happen? Do you want action or romance or suspense or drama or sadness or laughing? What do you want? I need advice!**

**Chapter 6**

"Fine," I whispered so low that it was barely audible.

"Very well then," Aro said, "now, I need to finish some business down in Africa. I'll be back in about a week. Please behave yourself while I'm gone."

"sure," I mouthed. I felt like someone ripped my dead heart out of my chest. I felt like if I was sinking. Like if someone didn't care about anyone's feelings and lives.

And with that Aro left the room. He would be gone. For a whole week. That gave me an idea. If he wasn't here, then I could do whatever I wanted. No rules. It always happened that way. I started smiling at Edward that was frozen by my answer to Aro. He started getting puzzled and looked at me like if I lost it.

"Don't worry," I said with more confidence. "If Aro's not here, he can't stop us, can he?" I winked at him.

"So you were lying when you said you wouldn't go out with me again?" He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward Cullen, do you think I'm that stupid? I loved hunting animals, well, they are disgusting, but if you're with me, I don't care. Come on, let's go annoy Alice," I said and I walked forward to take his hand. I stretched out my hand to take his, and he stretched out his hand too. I thought he was going to grab it, but he just pulled me closer to him.

I gasped. I was tight against his body and his face was inches from mine. I looked into his eyes and whispered, "I love you."

His eyes widened with amusement and he grabbed my hair with his right hand and with his left, he tilted my chin up so that I was facing him and he kissed me.

The kiss was so passionate and loving that I didn't pull away. I put my arms around his waist and kissed him back. It was the most passionate kiss I'd ever witnessed. It was filled with love and passion, and happiness. Our lips moved together. Never stopping for air, or because of exhaustion.

After about ten minutes, he finally pulled away. I pouted. He chuckled and then looked into my eyes.

All I saw in his eyes was happiness, joy and love. Pure love. I was sure that my expression mirrored his. I was beyond happy. I finally broke the silence.

"Why did you stop?" I asked with a smile.

He just chuckled again. "Come on, I want to show you something," he said. And he grabbed me by the wrists and pulled me out of the study, out of the castle.

He was still smiling. And so was I. Nothing could make me happier. In a moment so fast I didn't expect it, he threw me on his back and started running. He was faster than _I_ was. So… He was going to take me to this "place" piggyback. I Laughed.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him, still laughing. "I _really _wanted to annoy Alice today for making me go shopping with her."

He laughed too. "You can do that later. I'll help you, but right now, I want to take you somewhere where I think is special and that you will never forget," He paused. "It might take the whole night to reach it, but it's worth it."

"How far?" I was getting suspicious.

"lets just say that it's near my home," he said. And with that he ran even faster. He ran twice my speed. I could see why he didn't want to let me run. I cradled my head on his shoulder and kissed his throat.

"I love you," I whispered. It was the first time I actually told him that in so many words. I felt like if he were my hero, my savior. He was all I wanted in this world. He was now in my every thought. Why didn't I find him earlier? Why just now? Oh well. At least I found him. I never wanted to be away from him. No matter what Aro said. Maybe we could run away, where no one would find us. I had my powers. No one could track us. No, no, no, stop. I told my self. You're getting too way ahead of yourself Bella. He hasn't made a decision yet. He hasn't told me he loves me.

I sighed. I wished he would tell me he loved me too.

He heard me sigh. "Bella, is something wrong?" He asked me with concern in his voice.

"Nothing's wrong," I said, trying to sound convincing. It didn't work. I was a terrible liar.

"Tell me," he insisted.

"I was thinking…that…maybe…oh forget it. It doesn't matter any way."

"Bella, I want to know, what's wrong?"

"Edward…Do you love me?" I asked.

"Bella. Of course I love you. You are a part of me now. Why would you ask that?"

"Because I've never heard you say it to me."

"I haven't? I thought I did I'm sorry. I do. I love you a lot."

There was silence then. No one spoke. I wanted to hear his voice, so I started to see if he would get specific.

I bit my lip. "How much do you love me?" I asked. It was hard to keep from laughing.

"More than the air I breathe, and the blood I drink."

"Awe that's so sweet." I was happier.

"We're here," He said and he let me off of his back.

It was green, a forest. Where were we? I could see that it was about to be day and it was really cloudy. Just then, he smiled his crocked smile at me and gestured towards a little opening in a bush. I took an unnecessary deep breath and slowly walked forward. I walked past the brushes and stepped into the most beautiful meadow I had seen in my existence. It was so round and small. The grass was soft and tall, and I could hear a waterfall not far. There were flowers and plants everywhere. Just then, the sun came out from the clouds and it made the little meadow more vivid with full colors. It was beautiful. I heard Edward next to me and looked straight in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked into his eyes, which were filled with love and compassion. He started smiling and then took a deep breath. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen. It was the best day of my entire existence. I couldn't believe my eyes. The sun was shining down on us and he sparkled. He was so beautiful. No. He was beyond beautiful. There were no words to describe him. His flawless face. His perfect, butterscotch colored eyes. He was all I wanted in all eternity. He grabbed my hand and towed me to the middle of the meadow. He had to pull hard because I was still frozen. It took me a while to compose myself and start moving again. He was still staring at me when I could move again. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I started to smile. I heard him gasp. I automatically opened my eyes and saw him staring at me like an idiot. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were as wide as a golf ball. His head was tilted to the left. I looked down and chuckled at his silly expression.

"What are you looking at?" I whispered. He didn't answer my question, so I decided to look up. He was still staring at me, but he had composed himself. He started laughing quietly.

"You," he started smiling at me. He grabbed both of my hands in his and squeezed them gently. "Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon. I love your dazzling smile and those big orange-red eyes of yours," He chuckled. "I love you more than anything else in this world. In fact, I love you more than anything in the entire universe. I want to make you happy, but I think it's a bit too soon. So… will you be my girlfriend?"

Awe. That was so sweet. Oh yeah, we weren't officially together yet. He's right. We should take this slowly. It will be more romantic that way. I wanted to cry. I wish I could. All of a sudden, I did. I actually started crying. How could that happen? Oh. Now I remember. You can only cry once in this body—venom—and only if you're in the sunlight, sparkling. It felt so good to cry. Like if all of my emotions for him, for love, for everything were locked up. And now, they were let out, with the key that I just found. I found that key hidden in myself. And Edward helped me find it. I was so happy. I don't think that I could find a happier person in this world.

Edward saw me crying and cradled me in his arms. We didn't move, we didn't say a word. We just stood there, in each other's arms. It felt so good to cry again. I thought I wouldn't ever feel like this again. But I was wrong. I was lying to myself. I had never found the love of my life, not until a couple weeks ago. He smelt wonderful. Such a sweet scent. He smelt like honey-lilac and sun. It was amazing. I thought of something then, something that I would try right now, and it wouldn't ruin the moment. I tried to move the shield from myself, so that he could read my thoughts. I thought with all of my heart, "I love you," and he gasped. I was still crying and I thought that I couldn't stop. Maybe someday I would…

I felt him tighten his grip on me. It didn't hurt. It felt so good to be held like that. I tried communicating with him again, trying harder to take the shield out of myself. This time I said something completely random, " So, how old are you?" He just chuckled. I said out loud, "I know it's kind of random, but I couldn't think of anything else to say."

He stroke my hair out of my face and shot his crocked smile into my heart. It melted me. I finally stopped crying. Edward wiped the tears of venom away with the hand that wasn't around my waist. I put my arms around his waist and kissed him fully on the lips. It was just as passionate as last time. I think it was even more romantic than last time, but it sounds impossible. He stopped it short. I shot an angry look at him for doing it again. He suddenly started laughing at my expression. What was wrong with this boy?

"I don't think it's funny," I murmured. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He looked so hot doing that. I couldn't deserve him. But I did. I was so lucky.

"Well, love, do you want me to answer your question?" he eyed me carefully. I slowly started loosing my temper and closed my eyes. Maybe it would calm me down. It didn't. Oh well. I_ was _going to get him to kiss me without breaking it for twenty four hours straight. One day…

"Fine," I said and sat down on the ground. He sat down in front of me. I shook my head and put my palms on his chest and pushed him down. I lay on top of him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then, I rested my head on his chest. He wound his arms around my waist again, and put his chin on the top of my head. "Now you can begin," I said, closing my eyes again. "I want to know everything about you. Since you were born till five minutes ago."

He sighed. "I was born in 1901 in Chicago. I don't remember my human life that much, so I'll skip that part. I was dying of the Spanish influenza in 1918. My parents had already passed away when Carlisle decided to change me." He paused, probably remembering old, painful memories. "Carlisle had a family by then, but he said he saw something in me that made him change me. I lived with Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie for five years. Then, I decided to go out on my own for some time. I needed time to think, to ponder, to find myself. I was lonely, never really searching for anything. I wanted to find someone to be with, someone that I could count on all of the time no matter what happened. I was looking for you. Looking for my true love. I met someone named Tanya up in Denali. She was interested in me, but I wasn't. I didn't even date any one. I just searched. I was going to go to the Volturi. Maybe just for a couple of years, but something stopped me. I didn't want to become a monster. Sorry love, no offence. I acted against the idea. I went to Africa, to South America, to China, to Japan, to many other places. I stayed in Paris for a year. I took some night classes at a college, and got my Doctor Degree in four months." He chuckled. "I didn't feel like being a doctor after that, I couldn't handle the blood like Carlisle. Thinking about Carlisle made me miss home. I left everything in Paris and went back home. It was hard to find them, but I found Carlisle's records in a tiny hospital in the small town of Forks, Washington. I returned home for the fist time in four years. I stayed here ever since. A year later, here we are." There was some silence after that. I didn't know what to say. Then, something he said came to my mind. What did he mean by _here_?

"Edward?" I asked him.

"Yes?" I could hear the smile on his face. He probably already knew what I was going to ask, like if it was obvious.

"Where exactly are we right now?" I was getting suspicious, trying to figure out what I was missing. He was probably thinking the same thing. Because he started laughing. Then, his guffaw was so loud that it actually hurt my ears. Me. A vampire. Hurting my ears? Wow, his laugh must have been loud. I was suddenly furious. What was so funny? What was so obvious? When he saw my expression, he stopped laughing at once. "Well?" I asked him. I looked up from his chest to see his face.

"Bella, love, were in the forests of Forks, Washington," He was trying to hold back another laughter.

"Oh," I was surprised. It _was_ obvious. I was an idiot.

He chuckled. "Yes, it's around my home. I was thinking that maybe we could stay here for some time. And go back before Aro comes. That way, we can convince everybody else to not say anything." He flashed his gleaming white teeth at me.

He thought up of a good plan, but he wasn't that old, I could tell. I started laughing. I thought _I _was the dumb one. "You know that even if no one says anything to him, he will still find out. He can read minds too. How could you forget? Apparently we have a lot to learn about each other." I managed to say between giggles.

He didn't say anything. I finally got off him and sat next to him. He sat up too. He started shaking his head at me. "Bella," he said and rolled his eyes. I was still laughing. "Your right. How about we start learning about each other?" He smiled.

I managed to stop laughing and started talking about my life and everything that happened to me in perfect detail. I skipped the part about the other guy I thought I loved. He already knew that. I didn't want to hear it again. Ever. I told him all of the crazy things that Jane and I did when we got bored. I told him the story about when I pretended to be a vampire for Halloween and then how scared the little children got. It was hilarious. I had gone to a party, wearing what I usually wore in the castle. Of course my eyes were red and I stood still as a statue. Everybody thought I was real. Edward laughed with me for ten minutes straight. I told him about how bored I always got and how once, I decided to actually get a pet like humans do. I was going to get a human for a pet, but Aro didn't let me. So I got fish instead. I had to admit that after killing three fish in a row, I gave up. I had forgotten that they eat _every_ day and _twice_. I wondered how they didn't get fat. Edward didn't stop laughing for like forever. After I told him everything, he started asking questions. He wanted to know everything about me. From what stores I liked to what music I despised to what kind of diamonds I liked. He smiled when I told him that my favorite gem stone was topaz. I asked him questions too. After a couple of hours, we were playing a game. We were trying to beat each other at who asked a question the fastest. One time it got so fast that we were asking ten questions per millisecond. Then one time it got so slow that we asked two questions in an hour. We talked about almost anything. You name it, it has been talked about. The sun was finally starting to set, when I got an excellent idea.

"Hey Edward, how would you like to play hide and seek?" I asked him.

He smiled his crocked smile at me. It never failed to dazzle me. "Sure," he said.

"Excellent! I'll hide and you'll seek. Wait around five seconds to give me a head start. If you haven't found me when the moon goes up, then I win and I'll meet you right here."

I was grinning. I had a plan. I would go all around the forest at least ten times so that my scent could get lost somewhere around there. Then, I would go towards the beach. I'd never been here, but I think I could find my way easily. I was a good tracker. "ready…set—"

"go," he finished. And I ran deep into the forest. I would win. I would hide in the water of the only beach here. I pushed myself faster into woods. Leaving Edward behind.

**Author's note: Thanks to all of the reviews! You're all great fans! OOOOHHHHH!!!!! The story gets better and better. I will be putting in some action. Some suspense too. Will Bella cross the treaty line? Or will she go to a different beach? Will Edward find her in time? Or will he be too late? Keep reading to find out! If you read it, please review! I want Reviews!!!!!!!! If not, then Alice will die, or Edward. I'm sorry I'm mean, but seriously! How hard is it to review!! It only takes around thirty seconds! Not kidding. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed my story. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy. I couldn't decide how to do this chapter. I had so many ideas, but I think I just made it up as I wrote it.**

**BPOV**

The forest here was very green. An alien planet. Even though I could plainly see every little branch of every bush or tree I passed, it seemed to pass by too fast. I wanted to take the time and really look around here. It's so vivid, so nice and moist. I ran past the forest with ease. Finding mazes between the trees. I could hear Edward behind me, so I pushed myself harder. I went in circles and all possible ways around the small part of the forest. There weren't many hiding places for a vampire, with all of the super-hearing and super scent thing, but I could think of a few. I could barely hear his footsteps after about one hour of running. I loved it that I didn't get tired anymore.

Half an hour later, I started searching for places to hide. I circled everything. Then, I remembered that there was a beach not that far away from here. I ran west, not knowing exactly where the closest beach was. I found myself passing by a town, and then what looked like a reservation. This must be where the beach is. I ran full speed, not caring if someone saw me, of course, no one would. I was too fast for human eyes. Even the fastest humans would only feel a light breeze from my direction. The moon was almost up, about half an hour more and I would win. Ha ha. I would laugh at this in his face. As I finished thinking this, I suddenly picked up a strange smell. It got stronger and stronger and stronger, until it was all that I could smell. It smelled awful. It was a mix of dirt, dog, and wet. Wait. Dog? I hadn't smelled that since…since…since I was human. This wasn't possible. Dogs to me smelled as appealing as the elk and deer. Something was wrong. I could feel it.

I slowed down. There wasn't anybody around. I kept close to the trees just in case. Ugh. I couldn't get rid of that smell so I just stopped breathing. I guess I would just have to go with my instincts.

**EPOV **

Ah. I was getting mad. Her scent was everywhere. I couldn't concentrate on one path. I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. I had lost her. I couldn't hear her thoughts, so I couldn't track her down like that. I was a horrible tracker. I went all ways. I went north, east, south and finally west. Wait. West? Where the stinking dogs lived? Oh no. That was not good. I forgot to tell her about that. What if she went that way? I ran full speed towards the La Push Reservation, not wanting to cross the treaty line. After some time, I could smell her scent and it went straight into the rez. This wasn't good. I ran full speed, hoping she came back or that she didn't come across any wolves. I am so stupid.

**BPOV**

I heard some boys getting closer. It sounded like a gang. I quickly hid behind an old truck, that looked abandoned and that was just rotting there like if it was part of the forest. I watched as the boys passed me walking very slowly. They weren't tall; they looked quite young, around twelve or thirteen. When they were gone, I started breathing again. I needed scents. It was something that I—metaphorically—couldn't live without. Ridiculous, I didn't even need air to survive, but if I didn't have it, I would go insane. I laughed quietly under my breath, that only with super hearing you could hear. All of a sudden, I heard something that sounded like an animal growl right behind me, on the edge of the forest. I didn't pay close attention, but when I moved over to the next car to get a better view, it followed me. How strange. Usually, actually all the time, animals ran away from us. But no. This animal—whatever it was—sounded like if it wanted a fight with me. I heard another ruffling of leaves. I turned around unwillingly, getting off the dirt. It had made my three million dollar heels, a little dirty. My tight fitting ice-blue silk dress, that was around two hundred billion dollars, didn't have any dirt. I had practice.

Anyway, as I moved closer to the trees, to see what was there, I heard more than one set of paws. What was this animal? What did it want from me? I got into my crouching position, ready for whatever came. They all growled in unison. I growled back, but ten times more menacing than theirs.

All of a sudden, one of them emerged from the trees. I had to admit, it wasn't that small. It was big like a horse, but looked like a wolf. It had a russet colored fur and black eyes. It stared back at me as I stared at him.

Cliffy? Just a little bit**. I haven't finished this chapter** because I want more reviews! I want at least **ten** to finish this chapter. Okay, enough. The real reason that I stopped in the middle of this chapter is because I don't know what I should write. Should Bella recognize Jacob from her human days, when they had met? Or should she attack him? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you're reading this, then you might as well review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 9

As I stared at his eyes, I felt a wave of anger through me. My instincts took charge as soon as the russet colored wolf moved closer to me. That was it. I was furious. Suddenly, I started running in his direction, closing the distance, and I bounced into him. The same second that I got on top of him, Edward was holding me back, his arms around me, restraining me. I couldn't escape his grip, he was stronger than me.

The wolves just stared at us, ready for a fight any second now. I trashed against Edward's hold on me. He just wouldn't let go of me. I screamed at him and everything. Over all the noise I was making, I heard Edward say in a very gentle but threatening voice, "Don't worry, we'll leave now, sorry." Like if the wolves were as smart as humans. He probably read their minds. As I tried to get free of Edward I let a growl escape from inside of me towards the giant wolves. Why wouldn't Edward kill them? Why did he look like if he knew them? Why wouldn't he do something about them? They looked like the ones back home in Italy, that only came out on the full moon, but it didn't smell like them. These smelled like if they hadn't taken a shower in all their lives. Like if they rolled in mud everyday instead.

I protested as Edward dragged me back to the forest where we had been earlier. I was beyond furious. How could Edward allow this? I took the shield away from my mind letting Edward know that I would control myself as long as he let go of me. He hesitated for a moment. I stopped struggling then. He let go of me.

I just glared at him. "What was that about?" I yelled at him.

He closed his eyes. " I don't know. I am so sorry Bella, I should have warned you," he whispered.

"warned me about what?"

"About the quileute wolves in the La Push Reservation."

"Hu?"

"They are teenagers that turn into wolves when they get mad. They claim they exist because we do. They act like if they protect the people in this area. When they really do more harm. Us, Cullens, a long time ago, came here and claimed we weren't like the others of our kind." He opened his eyes and looked me in the eye. "We made a treaty with them. On our part, we wouldn't cross their territory and wouldn't bite a human ever again. Their part, they couldn't harm us if we kept our part of the treaty. The wolves you saw were descendants, so it's something that is in them before they are born. They are very weird."

I just stared at him in shock. Wow. Little teenagers running around as animals pretending to protect hundreds of people.

"Of course, you're not a Cullen, so they could have easily attacked you. I'm so sorry Bella. I should have warned you. It was my fault. Please forgive me. I was an idiot."

I rolled my eyes. Why did he blame things on himself? Was it a habit of him? "Edward, don't worry, you don't have anything to apologize for. It was completely my fault. I had wanted to do that stupid game in the first place. I was the one that didn't let you even talk and agree with me. I was the one that crossed the line in—"

He cut me off. "Bella, let's just forget about it, alright? I really wanted this to be a night about just us. No one else. Only you and me exist right now, okay?" He asked me. I could feel the stress in his voice. I didn't want to make it harder for him so I tried to distract him.

I walked up to him, and stroke his flawless face with my right hand. Then, I put my head in his chest and cradled into him. I wrapped my arms around him very gently. " Alright. There's no one else in this world but you and me right now," I said.

He relaxed then, hugging me back. He lay his head on top of my head and rubbed his hands on my back. I couldn't believe it. I only knew him for two and a half weeks and I already felt like if I knew him for years rather than weeks. Wow. What love did to people, even vampires. And what people did for love.

After that, we went to his mansion. It was so pretty. "wow. It's so cute," I had said. He had just chuckled.

"Well, do you want to just stand there, or do you want to see the inside," he had asked me.

We had toured the house, him telling me the unique things about each area of the house. When, we got to a piano, I almost ran to it and started playing it. I loved playing the piano. I am probably better than Bach, or any other famous one. I loved it. I started playing when I started getting bored at night, since I couldn't sleep. His piano was so beautiful. It must have been at least one hundred years old. Like from the 1800's. Edward saw me admiring it and towed me to it. He sat me on the bench right next to him. He didn't know I played the piano. I would surprise him. I would let him start playing a song, any song and I would finish it. It was one of my favorite things of doing. I gestured him with my hand to start. He smiled at me his crooked smile, melting my heart. I love that smile. It dazzles me. He turned towards the keys and stated playing an unfamiliar song. I didn't know how to end it, so I just listened. It was like a lullaby. It started out soft, but then it went happy and bright. Like if someone made a difference in someone else's life. It was so beautiful, all the notes, the rhythm, the tempo, the flow of the song. I loved it. It was the most beautiful piece of music I had ever heard in all my existence. I turned to look at him, and he turned to me. He was still playing. If I could cry, I would have been balling my eyes out. It was so soothing, so lovely. I never wanted to forget it. Ever. I wanted so badly to learn how to play it. I could guess some notes, by their sound, but still, it was so delicate, so complicated, and yet so nice like a lullaby. Slowly, it stopped and I just looked up at Edward. He was smiling from ear to ear. I probably had a very stupid look on my face, but I didn't care. It was so beautiful.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"you wrote this?"

He nodded.

I gasped. "it's beautiful. I've never heard anything more lovely in all my life." I said.

"well, I couldn't agree to that," he said, "I think you're the most lovely. And I wrote this lullaby for you. It's your lullaby. It called 'Bella's Lullaby'."

I couldn't resist. I kissed him with so much feeling, so much meaning and he didn't break it in record time. He kissed me back. He had his hands on my back and my hands were tangled in his hair. We stopped. We just stared at each other for a long moment. Not asking questions, not talking, not being disturbed by anyone. We just let the moment stay. The feeling of true love. Of when you have found you're true other half, you feel like the earth and life is meaningless without them, that without your soul mate, you have no purpose in life, like if nothing else matters.

But when they're there for you, you're the happiest person on the planet. They save you from trouble, always taking care of you, always by your side no matter what. Just like this night with the werewolves. I knew my place in this life now. It was right here, next to Edward Cullen.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

We spent the whole night playing on his piano and after we got tired of it, we just sat in his couch and talked. We talked for hours and hours. We didn't pause. We just talked about everything. We told each other everything about each other. We had so much fun talking. We told jokes and riddles and talked about the world and how it has changed. I told him about things that happened in the vampire history before he was reborn. I told him about all of my adventures and all of my history. He told me about the little history he had. Of course it was only ten years since he became a vampire. We had such a nice and relaxing night. We didn't move for four days. We talked for four days straight. Once in a while, he would kiss me, and I would kiss back. One time, we didn't stop kissing for two hours without breaking it. It was such a relaxing week.

"We should be heading back," I said. Aro would be back in a couple of days. I didn't want him to go searching for me.

He sighed. "Bella, why don't we run away. We could swim across the oceans and live somewhere where no one will find us," he explained.

"What?!? No. I-I can't. I can't do that Edward. They would find us anyway. They have Demitri, you know. I can't do that to everyone I love. I just can't."

"Why not? Look, we could hide in one place and then move if they find us. It's not that hard to start over."

"Look, Edward, I can't simply leave my home and family and friends and disappear with you. I can't do that. I'm sorry. I would like to go, but I just can't." I looked down at my hands.

"If you don't want to go with me I'll asume you don't want to be with me."

"No, Edward. That's not it. It's just, that I can't leave everything behind. I would love to go with you, though."

"Bella, listen to me. We could hide. _Hide_. I never said we wouldn't tell them. If you want, we could tell your friends."

"It wouldn't work, Edward. Have you forgotten Aro?"

"It was worth a try." He murmured.

I felt bad for doing that to him, but I wouldn't do that to my friends and everybody I've lived with for my whole life.

I didn't say anything after that. I didn't want to be away from him, but I didn't want to leave everybody."

I got an idea.

"Edward," I said. He looked up to me, curious.

"Yes?"

" What if you came and lived with me?" I asked him. I knew it was selfish of me, but...

"What?!?"

"Think about it. I don't want to be away from you, and I don't want to leave, what if you came and lived with me and the Volutri?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"Bella, I don't think I could do that. I can't be with a bunch of- of-"

"Edward, we can talk about this later, alright? I want to have a good time right now, Okay? Please don't ruin it for me."

"Fine," He said and kissed me.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

We went hunting that night. Our eyes were starting to get dark again. We went hunting in the forest near his house. It was very different from the forest back home in Volterra.

"Remember, just follow your insticts like when you used to hunt humans," His voice broke in the last word.

"Okay, okay, I know," I hated when people treated me like that. I can take care of myself.

"Alright," He smiled my favorite smile.

"Okay, here I go," I closed my eyes.

I caught a deer and then a mountain lion. Edward had told me that that was his favorite.

After I finished, I went back to where he was and kissed him. He kissed me back, and before I knew it, we were on the soft grass, rolling around. I hit a tree and got up. I saw that it had a big dent on it. oops. I kicked the tree so that it fell. Then, I rolled it until it looked like it fell on its own. There. You couldn't see the dent anymore. I heard Edward laughing right next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"You," he chuckled. I frowned at him and tackled him to the ground again. This time, we didn't roll. I started laughing. I was so happy.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he whispered in my ear too.

He kissed me then, making me forget about my problem back home.

**Thanks to all of the people who reviewed my story last time. It really makes me happy. Reviews make my story better or worse if I don't get any. If I don't get reviews, I will make the story really bad, if not, I will make it more interesting and longer. I'm asking for at least 10 reviews. I'll make it 5,000 words if I get more than 10. I promise. What do you want to happen next? Do you think Bella should tell Aro about them leaving, or should they hide? You guys will make the decision. Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a month, there's just a lot going on right now.

I posted a poll on what story I should finish first. Please vote. I'm already working on the next chapter of Lovely Bella. There will be surprises. Anyway, if I get votes I will finish my stories. Thanks! Go to my profile to vote!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but school has been busy. I'll try to update this or next week, so check in a couple of days. I promise I'll finish my stories, it might just not be right away.

**note: Do not review this AN because I'll take it down and put the next chapter here. if you do, then make sure you're not logged in to review for this AN.**

Thank you.


End file.
